Let her go
by Megan Wells
Summary: Post-Neverland "Alors Emma s'échappa de la cabine. Son cœur battait, trop fort, trop rapidement. Elle n'aurait pas dû être touchée par les mots du pirate, elle n'aurait pas dû vouloir succomber à ses douces paroles, parce qu'il était un pirate, et que les pirates étaient volages, ils ne pouvaient pas tomber amoureux. "


Bonsoir tout le monde! Certains me connaissent peut-être de la fiction "L'antre du Temps" (que je n'ai d'ailleurs pas abandonnée, juste mise de côté jusqu'au jour où je retrouverai mon inspiration). Ce soir, épisode 3x07 de OUAT! Autant vous dire que je suis impatiente :)

Cet OS était écrit depuis longtemps, trop longtemps. Il était enfermé dans ce carnet que je trimbale en permanence avec moi, attendant que je trouve enfin un moment pour le taper sur mon ordinateur. Finalement, le voici! Il y a sans doute certaines divergences avec les derniers épisodes mais comporte néanmoins des spoilers sur les derniers épisodes.

Niveau musique, je vous conseille _Passenger - Let Her Go_ ainsi que _Ross Copperman - Holding On And Letting Go_ qui m'ont inspiré cette histoire. On se retrouve en bas de la page, et bonne lecture :D

* * *

_**Let her go**_

Les cheveux blonds lui fouettant le visage, une main fermement posée sur l'épaule de son fils, Emma regardait les maisons de Storybrooke se dessiner à l'horizon. Non loin d'elle se trouvait l'homme que Hook détestait du plus profond de son cœur, celui qui lui avait volé sa seule et unique chance d'être heureux: Neal. Ce dernier se tenait non loin d'Emma, essayant de toute évidence d'attirer son attention.

Un peu plus loin, David et Mary Margaret discutaient avec Rumplestiltskin alors que Regina abordait un pauvre sourire en regardant Henry avec sa mère biologique. Quant au capitaine Hook, il se tenait les yeux fixés sur leur destination, manœuvrant avec habilité le gouvernail.

- Nous sommes revenus, nous sommes à la maison, s'exclama joyeusement Henry.

Quand le capitaine Hook l'entendit, il ne pût réprimer une grimace. Malgré les airs enfantins que le jeune garçon affichait afin de rassurer ses mères, le pirate voyait parfaitement ce qu'il tentait de dissimuler. Il portait en lui un dilemme, se demandant sans cesse s'il n'aurait pas dû rester sur cette île, avec Peter Pan et les garçons perdus, les aider à sauver Neverland. De plus, le temps où il avait été retenu en captivité avait entaché son cœur, qui devait à présent comporter une petite partie d'obscurité.

- Dans combien de temps serons-nous à Storybrooke? l'interrompit dans ses pensée la Méchante Reine.

Quand il releva la tête, il croisa le regard de Regina. Cette dernière avait abandonné son fils et la sauveuse, et se tenait à présent à quelques pas de lui, ses bras fermement croisés sur sa poitrine, une lueur de désapprobation flottant au coin de ses yeux perçants.

- Vous allez la laisser partir, déclara-t-elle.

Ce n'était pas une question, c'était une affirmation.

- Je ne comptais pas le retenir, avoua Killian Jones. Sa fin heureuse, elle ne la trouvera pas avec le pirate que je suis.

- Alors avec qui la trouvera-t-elle? répliqua Regina.

Quelques minutes plus tard, des cris de joie saluaient l'arrivée des habitants de Storybrooke. Blanche fût la première à poser le pied sur la terre ferme, aussitôt enlacée par une Ruby plus resplendissante que jamais.

Le reste du groupe débarqua à son tour, savourant le fait d'être de retour à la maison. Emma poussa son fils vers Regina, avant de se retourner vers le capitaine qui n'avait pas esquivé le moindre mouvement pour sortir du navire.

- Besoin d'un petit remontant, love? lui demanda-t-il finalement en voyant qu'elle ne faisait pas mine de rejoindre les autres.

Emma se contenta d'acquiescer alors qu'il lui indiquait d'un geste de la tête de le suivre. Il prit le chemin de sa cabine, elle le suivit sans prononcer un mot, milles pensées tourbillonnant dans son esprit.

- Effrayée de revoir Storybrooke? C'est pourtant à cet endroit que se trouve ta famille, ta vie, dit le pirate en tendant sa flasque de rhum à la princesse.

- Storybrooke ne me fait pas peur, répondit-elle en se saisissant de la bouteille. C'est le destin qui m'attend là-bas dont j'ai peur.

- Emma, nous devons parler de quelque chose…

- Hook, c'est une mauvaise idée, l'arrêta-t-elle aussitôt. Je sais ce dont tu vas me parler. Ce baiser était un baiser de remerciement, rien de plus. Ne vas pas t'imaginer que cela signifiait quelque chose d'autre.

- Nous savons tous les deux que ce baiser était autre chose qu'un simple remerciement, cependant, tu préfères te cacher derrière tes illusions, ton armure, plutôt que d'avouer qu'il pourrait se passer quelque chose entre nous.

- Hook, déclara fermement Emma. Rien ne pourrait se passer entre nous, parce qu'il n'y a rien entre nous. J'ignore ce que tu essaies de faire, mais ton bonheur, tu ne l'obtiendras pas avec moi. Je ne peux te l'offrir.

Menteuse.

- Alors va dehors, retrouves Neal, ton grand amour qui t'a abandonnée et qui a façonné cette personnalité froide ne laissant personne s'approcher d'elle par peur d'être blessée. Retournes vers ce lâche. Cependant, je t'attendrais. Jusqu'au jour où tu réaliseras qu'il n'est pas celui qu'il te faut.

- Ce jour n'arrivera jamais.

Alors Emma s'échappa de la cabine, laissant la flasque tomber et rependre son délicieux nectar sur le sol. Son cœur battait, trop fort, trop rapidement. Elle n'aurait pas dû être touchée par les paroles du capitaine Hook, elle n'aurait pas dû vouloir succomber à ses douces paroles, parce qu'il était un pirate, et que les pirates étaient volages, ils ne pouvaient pas tomber amoureux.

Alors pourquoi elle avait eu l'impression que les yeux de Hook s'étaient brisés alors qu'elle l'abandonnait?

Emma déboucha finalement à l'air libre et descendit rapidement du navire, tentant de s'en éloigner le plus rapidement possible, comme si cela allait l'aider à se sentir mieux. Elle rejoignit son fils sans se rendre compte que le capitaine Hook était sorti sur le pont de son bateau, son regard lui transperçant le dos alors qu'elle s'éloignait de lui sans se retourner.

Au bout de quelques pas, la princesse buta contre une pierre et perdit l'équilibre. Elle vacilla durant quelques secondes, tentant d'éviter de chuter violemment. Heureusement, une personne l'attrapa fermement et la maintient serrée contre elle. Elle se détacha rapidement, ne pouvant s'empêcher de comparer cette étreinte avec celle qu'elle avait autrefois partager avec le capitaine Hook. Elle se maudit pour cette pensée avant de dévisager la personne lui faisant face.

- Neal? murmura-t-elle.

Avant qu'elle n'eût le temps de prononcer davantage de mots, il l'embrassa. Emma se tendit avant de répondre à son baiser, elle mit dans ce baiser toutes ses peurs, ses doutes. Elle l'embrassa comme si sa vie en dépendait jusqu'à manquer d'air. Mais cet instant demeura comme tous ceux qu'elle avait vécu en sa compagnie depuis qu'elle l'avait retrouvé : fade.

Elle aurait dû se sentir euphorique, se sentir amoureuse, heureuse, avoir des papillons dans le ventre et un sourire béat sur ses lèvres. Mais elle ne ressentait rien. Aucune vague de passion ne la secoua. Alors elle afficha un sourire de façade, refusant de blesser Henry en lui dévoilant qu'elle n'éprouvait plus le moindre amour pour son père alors qu'il rêvait de les voir à nouveau ensembles, une parfaite petite famille.

L'amour qu'elle croyait éprouver pour Neal n'était qu'un lointain fantôme du passé, une flamme qui s'était éteinte des années auparavant, ce n'était qu'une illusion, une chimère.

Cependant, elle ne pouvait priver Henry de sa fin heureuse. Il avait le droit d'avoir une famille heureuse, quelque chose de simple sur lequel il pourrait s'appuyer en cas de besoin, un roc résistant aux ouragans qui traverseraient sa vie. Et Emma se devait de le lui fournir, elle qui n'avait jamais réussi à le protéger des aléas de la vie. Il était de son devoir de lui assurer un foyer stable, il le méritait.

En es-tu sûre, ironisa sa conscience. Où raisonnes-tu comme cela uniquement parce que tu as peur de ce que tu pourrais ressentir pour Hook?

Son sourire vacilla durant quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne parvienne à le faire réapparaitre. La princesse avait eu une vie pour perfectionner ce masque souriant, cette armure brillante qui avait si longtemps dissimulé ses émotions. Cela ne devrait pas être trop compliqué de la rendosser.

Alors qu'elle regardait autour d'elle, elle croisa le regard de Regina qui discutait avec Archie Hooper. Cette dernière se figea, ses yeux exprimant quelque chose ressemblant vaguement à de la pitié, avant qu'elle ne tourne la tête en direction du navire du pirate. Malgré elle, Emma suivit son regard, découvrant le capitaine Hook accoudé au bastingage, la fixant d'un air impénétrable. Durant quelques instants, elle l'observa quelques instants, s'imprégnant de son image, avant de détourner la tête.

Hook appartenait au passé, ce qui s'était passé à Neverland restait à Neverland. Elle n'avait nul besoin d'un pirate qui passait son temps à charmer tout ce qui avait un vagin. Elle avait besoin d'une constante, d'un homme qui s'occuperait d'elle, qui assurerait une vie heureuse à Henry, c'était la seule chose qui lui importait.

"Parce que tu penses vraiment que retourner vers le père de ton enfant qui t'a abandonnée, t'as envoyée en prison et s'est enfuit comme un lâche; a tenté d'échapper à son père quand tu l'as retrouvé, se souciant à peine de toi; a été fiancé avant de découvrir que sa fiancée tentait de détruire la magie; et qui te déclares qu'il t'aime avant de tomber dans un portail alors qu'il pouvait à peine te regarder dans les yeux quelques minutes auparavant c'est une bonne idée? Ma pauvre fille, tu es vraiment timbrée de penser ça"

Et quand Regina s'approcha d'elle avant de la tirer loin de Neal sous les faibles protestations de ce dernier, elle se laissa faire sans lui opposer la moindre résistance. Elle ne voulait pas de cette vie de mensonges, de secrets. Mais avait-elle seulement le choix?

Emma avait tracé son destin, elle était seule responsable et ne songerait jamais à blâmer quiconque pour cette existence fade qui allait prochainement devenir la sienne. Elle était sans aucun doute destinée à ne jamais trouver son bonheur, à souffrir pour assurer celui de ses proches. Elle était la sauveuse, elle devait se sacrifier pour le bien des autres. C'était son devoir et elle l'accomplirait, peu importe le prix qu'il lui faudrait payer.

- Vous méritez mieux que cela, mademoiselle Swan, déclara finalement la reine déchue.

- Je vous demande pardon? s'indigna Emma.

- J'arrive à reconnaître le véritable amour quand j'y suis confrontée, il n'y en a aucune trace dans vos yeux quand vous vous trouvez avec le fils de Rumplestiltskin.

- Vous mentez. Je suis amoureuse du père d'Henry.

- Vous êtes amoureuse de cette ridicule et stupide histoire de famille heureuse, vous êtes amoureuses du père d'Henry, mais êtes-vous seulement amoureuse de Neal Cassidy?

- Pourquoi vous en souciez-vous?

- Parce que je suis passée à côté de ma seconde chance, avoua Regina dans un murmure. J'ai sacrifié ce qui aurait pû être une merveilleuse histoire d'amour parce que j'étais effrayée. Ne vous mentez pas à vous-même, mademoiselle Swan. Nous savons toutes les deux que vous ne l'aimez plus.

Regina adressa un sourire à Henry se tenant prêt de Neal. Ce dernier ne reçut qu'un regard glacé dont elle semblait avoir le secret, avant qu'elle ne disparaisse dans la foule en direction du bateau du capitaine Hook.

La sauveuse resta plongée dans ses pensées, ne comprenant pas pourquoi la maire si froide et intransigeante était parvenue à comprendre exactement les tourments qui l'agitaient. Elle se rendait compte à présent que les habitants de Storybrooke avaient mal jugé Regina, refusant d'admettre que même cette femme si cruelle possédait un cœur. Derrière ses apparences froides et calculatrices se cachait une personne qui avait été trop souvent blessée par la vie. Leur voyage à Neverland lui avait permis de davantage la comprendre, d'appréhender sa personnalité. Regina Mills ne s'impliquait que pour les causes lui tenant à cœur et ayant une réelle importance.

La question qu'Emma se posait était donc la suivante: Pourquoi la méchante reine lui avait-elle fait l'honneur de s'intéresser à sa vie sentimentale? Semblait-elle à ce point désespérée?

- Emma! s'écria soudainement Mary Margaret en s'approchant d'elle avant de la serrer dans ses bras. Je suis si contente pour toi.

- Moi de même, renchérit son père.

Et comment ses parents ne pouvaient-ils pas se rendre compte du mal-être l'habitant? Etaient-ils à ce point aveuglés par l'amour qu'ils se portaient qu'ils ne parvenaient pas à accepter que leur fille feinte le sien, elle qui était le produit du véritable amour?

Emma se retourna vers le navire alors que la foule se dirigeait vers le Granny's diner. Elle sentait la main de Neal qui s'était lentement rapproché d'elle sur sa taille, semblant signifier à quiconque qu'elle était sienne. Ce qui était au fond la vérité.

Elle sourit tristement avant de s'éloigner, ne remarquant pas Killian Jones qui la regardait disparaître de sa vue, et de sa vie alors que Regina gravissait la plateforme la menant au navire.

Killian Jones avait été un pirate impitoyable refusant de s'attacher à une femme après la mort de Milah. Cependant, en voyant Baelfire enlacer la princesse, il avait eu l'impression qu'on lui avait arraché une partie de son âme qu'il ne parviendrait jamais à récupérer. Dès sa première rencontre avec Emma Swan, il avait reconnu en elle une femme de caractère, une personne ne se laissant pas marcher sur le pied, et cela lui avait plût. Énormément.

Il ignorait à quel moment l'estime et le respect qu'il éprouvait pour elle s'était transformé en un sentiment plus romantique, il savait seulement que chaque seconde passée loin d'elle lui creusait un trou béant dans la poitrine.

Alors il quitta le pont d'un pas que les années de solitude avaient rendu lourd et pesant, suivit de Regina, et rejoignit sa cabine. Arrivé dans la pièce, il attrapa une autre bouteille de rhum, faisant peu de cas de sa flasque toujours sur le sol, avant d'en boire une longue rasade.

Il apprécia la brûlure de l'alcool, le fait que cela lui donnait encore l'impression d'être vivant, lui qui n'était plus qu'une carcasse, une coquille vide.

- Noyer vos états d'âme dans l'alcool, ironisa soudainement une voix sarcastique. Quelle excellente idée, capitaine.

- Votre majesté. Que me faut cet honneur? N'êtes-vous donc pas sensée participer à la fête célébrant votre retour?

- Leur retour, en aucun cas le mien. Ils fêtent leurs héros.

- Et vous vous joignez donc à moi par conséquence. Ne suis-je donc qu'un lot de consolation, un moyen pour vous de noyer votre solitude jusqu'à ce que vous trouviez une meilleure épaule sur laquelle vous appuyez?

- Vous ne parlez plus de mon comportement, observa Regina avant de lui enlever sa bouteille.

- Brillante observation, commenta sombrement le pirate.

- Croyez-vous vraiment qu'elle soit toujours amoureux de cet idiot?

- Pas le moins du monde, soupira Killian Jones. Chacun de ses mouvements en sa présence est guindé, dépourvu de vie et d'amour. Cela m'étonne que nul ne s'en rende compte.

- Ils sont trop préoccupés par leur propre petit bonheur que par celui des personnes les entourant, et les deux idiots ne voient que ce qu'ils souhaitent voir, ignorant la peine que cache leur enfant, niant que leur fille n'est pas heureuse. Et vous, êtes-vous heureux Hook?

- Je me suis confié à elle, je lui ai accordé ma confiance et mon affection, je l'ai embrassé comme jamais je n'avais embrassé personne, je lui ai confié mon plus sombre secret pour qu'elle puisse sauver le père d'Henry. Puis je l'ai regardé partir, se jeter sur celui que j'ai autrefois considéré comme un fils et vous osez me demander si je suis heureux? Soyons honnête l'un envers l'autre, votre majesté, mon bien-être vous importe peu. Vous l'avez à de multiples reprises démontré.

- Il est vrai que vous n'étiez rien pour moi. Cependant, je ne peux nier cette connexion qui vous lie. Et même si je suis réputée pour être sans cœur, je n'en reste pas moins une femme ayant autrefois aimé, et perdu. Voilà pourquoi je ne puis comprendre pourquoi vous vous obstinez à nier vos sentiments.

- J'ai tenté de lui parler, et elle m'a rejeté. Elle ne sera jamais heureuse avec le pirate que je suis. De plus, elle n'aime sans aucun doute plus Baelfire, mais cela ne veut pas dire qu'elle est amoureuse de moi.

- Vous n'avez donc aucun regret à la laisser s'en aller?

- J'en éprouverai jusqu'à la fin de ma vie, rétorqua Killian Jones. Je vais la laisser partir, car quand on aime une personne, on est prêt à tout sacrifier pour son bonheur.

- Comment savez-vous qu'elle sera heureuse?

Était-ce donc cela l'amour? Ce sentiment qui vous enserre le cœur, cette impression d'avoir fait le mauvais choix même si vous deviez le faire? Tout cela importait désormais peu au capitaine Hook. Il avait prit sa décision, et Emma la sienne, il avait décidé de ne pas la retenir. Et il la laissa partir.

* * *

Voilàààà, y a sans doute des fautes étant donné que j'ai pas de bêta et que je suis trop flemmarde pour me relire correctement, donc n'hésitez pas à les signaler si vous en apercevez :D

Cela faisait une éternité que je n'avais pas écrit, donc vos avis sont les bienvenus. Vous pensez quoi d'ailleurs de Regina jouant les confidentes? x)

EDIT DU 20 NOVEMBRE 2013 : Suite aux multiples demandes, une suite est en cours d'écriture. Pour ceux qui postent sans compte, si vous voulez une réponse ou être prévenu quand la suite sera postée, laissez-moi votre adresse mail/votre tumblr :)


End file.
